


What do you want to do Sam?

by WhisperOfTheHeart925



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Although it's a constant back and forth with these two, And first time writing smut for me, Bottom Sam, Desperate, Don't be fooled by the summary this is pwp, First Time, First time getting steamy for Sam, Fluffy Ending, Grinding, Had fun with it though, I have no idea how this turned out so please let me, I mean, Inexperienced Sam, Kinda fluffy at the end though, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Probably but eh, Public Hand Jobs, Should I have waited for the Samifer Big Bang 2020?, Teasing, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), love bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperOfTheHeart925/pseuds/WhisperOfTheHeart925
Summary: In Sam’s eyes, Luke was the coolest junior at Milton High. His whole persona screamed class, and style, and rugged carelessness. It was how he fit into the network around him. Sam knew the older boy couldn’t afford to get attached to one night stands. But the way Luke looked at him made him want to crumble into pieces, and Sam wondered what it would be like if he gave into Luke’s advances.Luke’s nonchalance was his signature. Except, as he discovered, when it came to sex. Then it was a whole different story.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	What do you want to do Sam?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've always wanted to write one of those classic Samifer High School aus, and while I have a ton of ideas for that, I realized I've never written smut before. I wanted to try my hand at that first to see whether it was something worth exploring further. 
> 
> Hope this is as fun to read as it was to write!

In a second, Luke's hand was running through his hair. It was desperate. Not just the wanting of flesh on flesh, but the intoxicating electricity that flowed into his veins from the warm embrace, contrasting so strongly with the chilled night air.

Luke didn't let his lips leave Sam's, and Sam almost lost himself to the sensation of Luke's arms pulling him further in. With a start, Sam felt Luke tug at his hair, hand clenched into his scalp, rough and insistent.

Sam let out a sound that was somewhere between anger and despair, which only caused Luke to break the kiss and smile, pulling his hair further down so Sam's face was turned upwards. Being taller than Luke, looking up forced him to look away, leaving his neck exposed to the older boy. Though he couldn’t see, he could feel Luke's lips lingering over his jaw and Sam forgot how to move.

The moment he realized that his uneven breathing was betraying him, Sam gritted his teeth. His jaw hardened. With never faltering intensity Luke kept Sam's hair clutched in his hand and leaned into him.

Before Sam could realize what was even happening, he felt the warmth of Luke's mouth on his neck and scrunched up his eyes tightly hoping that the whimpers would die in his throat. If he woke the whole neighborhood up they'd both be fucked.

Luke's lips were soft, but he kept alternating between kissing and sucking and Sam was falling apart by the second. Unraveling. It felt strange on Sam's skin, the sucking. Not unpleasant but peculiar, tearing away at his defenses and leaving him bare and open for Luke to see. It was probably going to bruise, Sam thought. How was he going to cover it up? But then Luke began running his tongue over the sensitive flesh that he'd just marked and suddenly nothing mattered anymore.

Forget tomorrow, Sam was never leaving this embrace.

When he felt the slight nibble of teeth against his skin, he snapped out of his haze with newfound clarity. He met Luke's intense gaze and noted he wasn't grinning anymore. He was almost taken aback by the vulnerability showing through in his eyes under the dim streetlight.

This guy, who'd toyed with Sam, knowing fully well that Sam was putty in the older boy's hands, was looking at him with bewildered fogginess. It wasn't much, but that was all the hesitation Sam needed.

With one arm he reached around Luke's shoulders and slipped a leg between the older boy's knees. He felt Luke's grip loosen on his hair and took advantage to grab hold of Luke's shoulder firmly.

Maybe Sam didn't have any experience, but there was no way he was going to let Luke get away with making him feel this way. Sam eagerly pressed his lips against Luke's. He sucked at Luke's upper lip until he remembered the feeling of Luke's teeth on his neck. Without hesitation Sam nibbled at Luke's lip before renewing the kiss with more fervent determination.

He could get used to this whole kissing thing, he thought. The last few days had been an adventure in discovery, and now finally he could marvel at the familiarity of Luke's cheeks and the roughness of his stubble. The taste of Luke's skin no longer felt foreign but like a pillar of strength that stood for him alone. But he wanted more. He wanted to be closer.

The longer he felt Luke's hands run dangerously low down his back, the less he could deny his growing excitement. It was becoming unbearable. He'd been hard since the moment Luke had wrapped his arms around him but when Luke cupped his ass, he pressed harder into the kiss, his whole weight pressed into Luke’s embrace. His legs kept shifting against Luke's and Sam was beginning to feel restless. He needed something to make it better at and at this point he'd take anything.

Without thinking, he thrust up against Luke. Sam stilled instantly. They couldn't do this here, could they? It was so strange but it felt so good. He could feel Luke's dick through his thick jeans, and it didn't take experience to tell that Luke was just as turned on as he was.

"Shit" Sam breathed. He wasn't sure what to think, but he hadn't moved away. He didn't want to. "What am I doing?"

Luke's pupils were large, but there was an encouraging smile dancing around on his lips. Luke placed his hand onto Sam's. "What do you want to do Sam?"

There was so much packed inside that simple sentence. So many things he wanted to do. Kiss that stupid, entitled smile off Luke's face. Run his increasingly sweaty hands under Luke’s shirt. In fact, he wanted to take the stupid shirt off so he could feel the firm skin on the older boy’s chest.

More than anything, Sam wanted Luke. Wanted Luke's passion. The way he lit up the world around him with anger and fire. How could someone so angry be so beautiful? How could someone so cruel be so kind? But he couldn't say that kind of shit out loud, that was the shit that got you called names and beat up. He had to focus on the physical.

Sam gulped noticeably but met Luke's eyes steadily. "Shouldn't we go somewhere more private?"

He couldn’t help but think about the distant noises of cutlery against porcelain and muffled conversations over dinner. The playground was deserted so late in the evening, of course. But what if someone looked over their fence and saw him there with Luke?

Luke answered with a kiss. Chaste and gentle and so patient, unlike the previous, that it sent a shiver of rage up Sam's spine. "No one will notice if you promise you won’t make a sound."

Luke ran his hand down Sam's chest slowly without letting Sam's face out of sight. Luke was so focused on him, it was once again hard to breathe. He let it rest on Sam's abdomen, right above the bone outlying his hip. Sam didn't know what Luke was looking at but he wanted to punch him for being so purposefully evasive. It was torture.

His thumb started trailing down further until he could feel Luke through his jeans. He raised his head back and once again bit back on a moan. But just as Sam thought he'd finally be put out of his misery Luke spoke up.

"Do you want this?" It was so earnest, so open. Luke, who had everything he wanted at his fingertips, was asking Sam if he wanted it.

He didn't know whether to feel flattered or angry. What a dumb question. Of course he wanted this. And there was no way Luke couldn't tell. "Yes." He gritted. "But you already knew that asshole."

In response, Luke had the nerve to smirk. One of those lopsided smirks that made him look more mischievous than he showed most people.

"Are you sure about that?" He repeated, deliberately slowing down each syllable. Luke was taunting him now. His hand wrapped around Sam's dick through the fabric and Sam felt his hips twitch in response. That earned him a self-satisfied look from Luke, but Sam was getting too restless to feel embarrassed.

"Yes, you idiot."

"My, Sam, what's with the insults." Luke neared to Sam's ear and his breath lingered on Sam's skin, sending shivers down Sam's neck, all the while still holding onto his dick through the coarse fabric. “I’m gonna start thinking you don’t like me.”

"Shut up and do something."

Luke didn't waste any time after that. He grabbed Sam by the waist and roughly pushed him back until he felt the prickly sensation of bark against his back. He had pinned Sam up against a large tree. Shit, that was going to hurt, he realized apprehensively. In no way was this going to be comfortable, but then Luke started unzipping Sam's jeans and once again Sam found that he didn’t really care. With a firm and assured tug, he pulled Sam's dick out of his pants.

They were really doing this. Here. In a park next to the chipped off picket fences, playground and elementary school baseball pitch.

Luke's hand covered Sam's bare, erect, skin and the pain almost sent him into oblivion. He was suddenly grateful for the tree to lean on, because with several twitches his hips were bucking into Luke's hand and he was sure that were it not for the support, he'd have fallen over by now.

Luke started pulling down Sam's shaft, with short deliberate tugs and Sam couldn't stop the thousands of thoughts running through his mind. But Luke wasn’t giving him time to let any of them sink in, so they all short circuited back to the sensation of Luke’s skin against his.

Luke was taking his time, setting an unbearable pace. It was so deliberately slow, that Sam wondered whether Luke was doing this on purpose just to rile him up. Unfortunately, Sam thought as he caught a glimpse of Luke’s self-satisfied smile, it was working. When he felt Luke's fingers tighten around him, he couldn't help but thrust roughly into the touch. This time he couldn’t contain the embarrassing whimper that escaped his lips. For a second Sam could feel heaven. Then, all at once, shame hit and he realized how he must look, falling apart at the seams.

“Shit, Sam,” Luke murmured. “You’re so beautiful.”

That was it, Sam broke. There was no coming back from this. He grabbed at Luke’s waist with a violent fervor. It was like being drunk on adrenaline. He pulled Luke’s face towards him aggressively, until he could taste anticipation on the other boy’s lips. Sam’s hips moved of their own free will, desperately trying to take control of the pace that Luke was torturing him with. The rapid friction sent rising pleasure into every inch of his body.

There was no way Sam was going to last much longer. His grip on Luke’s waist was weakening, but he clumsily made it to Luke’s own pants and found himself struggling with the zipper. Okay. That was not so easy to do with Luke’s hands around his cock. Good to know. Next time get to Luke’s dick before your body starts treating you like mush.

Sam grit his teeth and shut his eyes with more ferocity than necessary. Focus, Sam. He slowed the thrusts as he fumbled around Luke’s pants. Luke’s boxers were soaked through. Luke’s flesh felt warm and it sent shivers down his spine. Sam’s thrusting lessened, but luckily Luke matched his pace.

Sam couldn’t tell where his pleasure ended and Luke’s began. It was all a jumbled mess of sweat, panting and pure bliss. Luke’s hips rose quickly and Sam noticed that they were both matching speed, pulling harder, faster, stronger until finally it was too much to bear, and-

“Fuck” Sam said finally.

"Hmm" acknowledged Luke. The older boy ran his fingers over Sam's quivering lips. "Not sure I'm quite up for it right now but next time you want to, do let me know Sammy."

"I-" His voice caught in his throat. It was difficult to get any words out, forget coherent sentences. He was suddenly so tired and sluggish. "Don't call me Sammy," he managed.

Sam expected Luke to dismiss it like he had when they first met. To say that he was a kid, or just fun to tease. But instead Luke was serious. It was jarring to see the same sincerity in him as there had been a few moments ago.

"Sam," Luke whispered in reverence.

Luke was pulling his boxers back into place and Sam wondered how Luke had any energy left for that. When Sam tried to do the same, he found his fingers were quivering. Luke let his own hands rest on Sam’s trembling ones, and before he knew it, Luke was zipping up his jeans. “There we go,” he whispered. “Now no one will know.”

Sam let out a breath that sounded like a scoff to his own ears. There was no way people wouldn’t know. Luke leaned in for a chaste kiss. Their bodies were so close yet this time the electricity had fizzled away, leaving a gentle buzz in its place. His brain high on dopamine, Sam couldn’t help but revel in it.

The older boy started walking towards the houses but seeing him leave left Sam with a sudden urge to call him back. “Hey, Luke?”

He turned back, a smile etched on his features, but an unsure edge to his voice. “What?”

Sam had to bite back the urge to back down, say it was nothing. But he was never going to get anything in life if he didn’t ask for it. Standing up straight, he managed to let out. “There will be a next time, right?”

Luke’s face softened. “For you Sam?” He raised an eyebrow, but his signature smirk betrayed warmth and honesty. “Always.”

Damn, Sam realized. Luke was just as smitten as he was.

Sam grinned widely. He walked up to Luke and grabbed hold of his arm, and together they made their way home.


End file.
